


You Came

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hydra, Monster - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Teen Wolf Imagine, hellhound, jordan parrish imagine, ryan kelley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine the Hellhound coming for you when you're in danger





	You Came

[evil-chimera](http://tmblr.co/ZD020i21kJmIM)

[paolomarzano](http://tmblr.co/ZfWHRj21rJAqK)

A growling sound made her head turn towards the end of the hallway, the arm of the Hydra creature tightened around her throat, as she was held back.

As her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, Jordan’s figure engulfed in flames, went a straight line in their direction. His growling sounds were accompanied with his sharp teeth protruding in a snarling motion.

“Let her go,” Jordan grunted. For some reason his dark amber eyes, that used to shock her to the core, managed to still her bones into calmness.

The Hydra laughed in delight. “Oh, I got myself a Hellhound. What an honor.” Her poisonous tongue snapped out with a hissing noise. “Do come closer, so I can find out what my poison does to a burning dog.”

The Hellhound snarled, “How about you find out what a  _dog_ can do to someone like you.”

You could feel the grin next to you. “Oh, but there isn’t someone like me.”

* * *

 

Before you could blink, you were thrown to the ground as the fight between the guardian from hell and the poisonous snake began. You braced yourself against the impact, briefly holding your arm, before you looked at the vicious combat going.

The Hellhound merely growled every time she came in contact with his burning skin. The Hydra hissed, deeply incensed at his apparent immunity, before she scratched his face, resulting in him turning his head away in pain.

You tensed with anxiety as her claw was a breath away from your neck, poised to attack. 

“You know what, I changed my mind.” She shrugged. “How about I’ll just poison your pretty little girlfriend? I heard this death is very painful.”

You could feel Jordan’s chest vibrating with anger as he clenched his fist. 

“Then I guess I’ll just do this,” you heard and frowned as you could detect the male voice of Peter behind you, right before his claws cut into the Hydra’s chest. Your eyes were fixated on his bloody hand which held her heart, surprised that this woman actually owned one.

“Peter?” You gasped in shock.

* * *

 

As soon as her dead body fell to the ground, you could feel the warm and strong arms engulf your shivering body in comfort. You blinked in surprise and reciprocated the gesture, wondering why you weren’t feeling the hot temperature of his Hellhound state, or that you weren’t a Lannister soldier burning by dragon fire.

“I’ll leave you two to it then,” Peter called out teasingly, like they were needing a moment for themselves, as his footsteps resounded in the distance.

You stepped back, tenderly cupping Jordan’s wounded cheek. Butterflies were fluttering in your stomach when he softened against you, his cheek snuggling against you hand. Seeking comfort from you like an animal would.

Slowly his body began to stop burning as the green eyes of Jordan were staring at you in worry. “Are you alright?”

You smiled softly, surprise shown on your features. You nodded. “You came.”

“Of course I came.”


End file.
